


Shut up and Kiss me.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [3]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during the time of season 1 episode<br/>I kissed a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be confusing to the people who have said my writting is confusing in the past.  
> I would reconmend watching season 1 episode  
> I kissed a girl before reading this.  
> Althrough not necessary.

"I don't know what to do, Jo."

 

Jo barks.

 

"Have you ever liked someone you can't have."

 

Jo looks up at Jane.

 

"Right, stupid question...what about love?...Oh my God I've lost it, I'm talking to a dog."

 

Jo wimers.

 

"I didn't mean that Jo."

"Jane, come on we're gonna be late." shouts Maura

 

Jane walks out of her room dressed in yoga attire.

 

"What's the rush?"

"Because I want to get a good spot."

"You mean a good spot to look at Brock's a**."

"I don't know what you mean." replies Maura

"Ummhmm...why am I doing this, it's stupid O clock."

"Because you love me."

 

Maura leaves.

 

"Don't even say it."

 

Later that night.

 

"Well, you're coming with me."

"No." replies Maura

"Yes, Dr Isles."

 

Maura wakes first.

She moves a strand of Jane's hair from her face.

 

Jo wimers.

 

"It's not what it looks like."

 

Jo wimers.

 

"Ok, you got me. It's totally what it looks like."

 

Maura puts her head on the pillow gently and sighs.

 

"I got it bad."

 

Maura turns her head to look at Jane.

 

"Should we tell her she snores."

 

Jo wimers.

 

"No you're right, our secret."

 

At Merch.

 

"She's beautiful, isn't she."

"Sorry?" replies Jane

"Our waitress."

"Little advice for you, don't talk about other women when you're on a date with someone else."

"I'm sorry, did you not think so?"

"Yea, she's...stunning." replies Jane

 

Meanwhile in the back room.

 

"You know I've wondered about that."

"About what?" replies Frost

"Jane being...in to women."

"Jane's not gay."

"Why because of you're crush."

 

Frost looks at him.

 

"I'm not an idiot." replies Korsak

"I'm her partner, I would know."

"I've known her longer" replies Korsak

"So you're saying Jane is gay."

"I don't think I said that."

 

Korsak points to Claire on the screen.

 

"This looks promising, Jane likes her."

"She's just doing her job."

"Ok." replies Korsak

 

Later that night at Maura's place.

 

"So tonight's outfit was..."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes I did...um, Maura there's something I've been meaning to tell you about myself."

 

Maura takes a seat opposite Jane at the counter.

 

"I'm...not straight."

 

Maura opens her mouth to speak.

 

"I'm not gay either."

"So you're Bisexual."

"The cool kids call it bi...yes."

"Who else knows?"

"Just family." replies Jane

"Well, thank you for trusting me."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"You want another beer."

"That's it." replies Jane

"Was there more?"

"No."

 

Maura turns back to the fridge.

 

"Yes."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"I wish...the thing is...I think you're beautiful." 

"Thank you...oh."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Is my predicament funny to you."

"Jane, I'm a terrible flirt. I mean, I have no idea what I'm doing. Yet I try it with you, you must have notice that."

"What are you saying?."

"I'm in to you." replies Maura

"Since when?"

"I don't know exactly. It was a gradual thing I guess. I'm still not sure I believe in love at..."

"Maura." Jane cuts her off

"mmm."

"Shut up and kiss me."

 

Maura leans forward, tongues get introduced.

 

A few days later.

 

Jane gets out of the car tiring her hair back.

 

"Why are you doing that here?"

"Doing what?"

"What?"

 

Answer Maura and Jane.

Korsak points to Jane's hair.

 

"You usually do that before you get to a crime scene.."

"I was distracted."

 

Jane smiles at Maura, Maura smiles back.

 

"Are you ok? Is there something I should know about."

"No." answers Jane 

 

Korsak looks from Jane to Maura.

 

"Oookay." replies Korsak

 

 


End file.
